Fleur fanée
by Elbereth des Neiges
Summary: Lena ne pleure pas, mais elle lutte. Elle ne s'autorise aucune pause, elle avance, elle attaque, tout cela dans le but de ne pas craquer.    Lena ne veut pas en parler, non, merci pour elle, elle va très bien. Si si, puisqu'elle le dit...


_**Disclaimer** : Tout est, encore, à JKR. Sauf Lena, of course._

_**Note** : Tout d'abord, un grand merci à Seamrag, qui en plus d'avoir beta-readé cet OS, m'a convaincu de le poster. Parce que nan, à la base j'étais pas sûre de le faire. xD_

_Bwef, Enjoy_!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Fleur fanée  
><strong>

**.**

Lena ne pleure pas, mais elle lutte. Elle ne s'autorise aucune pause, elle avance, elle attaque, tout cela dans le but de ne pas craquer.

Lena ne veut pas en parler, non, merci pour elle, elle va très bien. Si si, puisqu'elle le dit. Alors quand on lui propose, avec un air de compassion feinte, d'expliquer, de se confier, elle relève le menton et plante ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Et elle rit. Pour oublier, pour se convaincre, pour dissimuler.

.

Si cela pouvait aider, elle danserait bien. Car oui, avant, Lena aimait beaucoup danser. Mais maintenant, elle est fatiguée, la pauvre petite Serpentard. Elle sent qu'elle va craquer, que ses amis ne sont pas dupes, que cela ne sert à rien de mentir à tout le monde. De se mentir à soi-même.

Mais elle sait, aussi, que le simple fait de penser à lui l'arrête immédiatement dans son envie de passer à autre chose… Et tout le lui rappelle, à Poudlard : les couloirs où ils se croisaient, les salles qu'ils partageaient lors des différents cours, le Parc où ils aimaient se promener, avant. Et la salle commune, où elle le voit tous les jours. Où elle sent son cœur se déchirer quand il l'ignore, son regard gris la traversant comme si elle n'existait pas, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais rien partagé.  
>Où elle se sent tomber un peu plus chaque jour quand il sourit à ces autres qui ne le méritent pas, quand il leur parle, à elles, quand il leur accorde son attention, la faisant se sentir misérable et insignifiante. Comment a-t-elle pu penser un jour qu'elle représentait quelque chose pour lui ? Qu'elle était différente de ces coups d'un soir qu'elle méprisait, parce qu'elle pensait qu'elle valait mieux que ça, qu'elle était unique à ses yeux ? Elle n'était qu'un amusement au fond, joli jouet vite jeté avec désinvolture.<p>

Oui, quand elle le voit, Lena aimerait hurler, frapper, agiter sa baguette dans tous les sens, dans l'espoir qu'il la remarque. Qu'il la remarque, qu'il réagisse, qu'il retourne vers elle… Elle se déteste, vraiment, parce qu'elle sent qu'elle est prête à tout pour cela, parce qu'elle est définitivement dépendante de la présence d'un seul être. Oui, comme d'autres se shootent quotidiennement avec différentes substances illicites, Lena est droguée, intoxiquée, au bord du gouffre. Tout ça à cause de Drago Malefoy.

.

Elle n'est pas amoureuse, non, elle ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs. On ne tombe pas amoureux chez les Serpents, de toute façon, surtout pas du meneur de cette troupe infernale. Officiellement du moins…  
>Elle les connait bien, Lena, ces midinettes écervelées qui se pâment d'admiration devant lui, et à qui elle voudrait crier « Mais fermez la bouche, petites connes, on ne veut pas vous voir baver ! Et arrêtez de le fixer, de l'approcher, il ne veut pas de vous, d'abord. Il ne veut pas, il ne doit pas ! Parce que sinon, je deviens quoi, moi ? S'il ne veut plus de moi, s'il n'en a jamais voulu, je fais quoi moi, après ? ». Et ça la bouffe, ça la détruit, ça la ronge de l'intérieur. Et elle se hait encore plus quand elle s'en rend compte.<p>

Pas amoureuse, hein ? Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souffre autant, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne vit plus depuis qu'il l'a abandonnée ? Elle sait qu'elle a maigri, qu'elle fait peur à voir avec ces cernes immenses qui lui mangent le visage, qu'elle n'est plus la Lena Carlsburry d'autrefois, celle devant laquelle on s'inclinait en riant après quelque audacieuse joute verbale. Elle sait que ses amis s'inquiètent, vraiment. Et quand elle tente de les rassurer, qu'elle se confie, elle se heurte à une compassion et à une affection sincères, mais aussi à l'étonnement et à la déception, si légère et discrète soit-elle.  
>Oui, elle sait aussi qu'elle les déçoit. Normal, qui aurait cru que Lena, celle qui semblait si forte et inébranlable, tomberait aussi bas pour un simple garçon ?<p>

.

Aussi le soir, quand elle se blottit dans son lit, enfin libre de tomber le masque, elle pense. Elle pense à ses qualités admirables, qui s'entrelacent souvent à ses innombrables défauts. Non, malgré ce que semblent penser les autres, elle n'est pas aveugle. Elle sait qu'il est égoïste, rancunier, moqueur, capricieux, orgueilleux, méprisant, lunatique… Mais elle l'a aussi vu charmeur, tendre, enfantin, drôle, innocent aussi, presque. Et qu'est-ce que l'innocence quand on s'appelle Malefoy ?

Et elle se demande. Comment finira cette histoire ? Elle imagine le pire, mais aussi le meilleur.  
>Elle voit la chute du sommet d'une des tours, l'envol, plutôt. Et elle espère presque une libération.<br>Elle le voit qui s'avance vers elle, repentant. Ou non, il n'avouerait aucun remord, elle le connait, mais tout dans son sourire et son regard lui hurlerait « Ne me quitte pas, reviens, pardonne moi ! J'ai été le dernier des imbéciles, je t'ai fait mal, mais c'est fini. Reviens. » Et elle sourirait, simplement.  
>Elle voit aussi sa vie, qui continuerait de la même manière qu'aujourd'hui, qu'hier, que depuis l'instant où il s'est détaché d'elle. Et elle se demande ce qui lui ferait le plus mal.<p>

Lena ne veut pas, ne veut plus, de promesses. Elle a juste besoin d'y croire encore, de réessayer, pour voir. Quitte à souffrir de nouveau, elle veut lui parler, le toucher, passer du temps avec lui tout simplement, comme avant. Elle veut juste être heureuse, est-ce trop demander ? Oui, manifestement… Elle se sent égoïste de ne penser qu'à elle. Elle devrait… s'inquiéter, peut-être a-t-il des problèmes, aller lui parler, lui demander, agir quoi. Elle devrait, mais elle n'ose pas. Elle a peur qu'il la rejette, peur d'être meurtrie encore une fois par ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire, peur de lui montrer son attachement et de le voir en rire.  
>Peur…<p>

-Lena ?

Elle se retourne. Il est là.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà... En fonction des réactions, il y aura peut être (sûrement... un jour...) une suite. xD Dites moi ce que vous en pensez. :3<em>


End file.
